


So Why Don't We Rewrite The Stars? (Maybe The World Could Be Ours)

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post Fun and Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: “Tell me it. Say it again. I want… I want to hear it.”// Or the one where Jemma gets to hear his speech.





	So Why Don't We Rewrite The Stars? (Maybe The World Could Be Ours)

She was sitting on the bed when he came into the bunk that was now theirs; wearing some old clothes that Daisy had found for her and was wrapped in the blankets. She turned to him and smiled once that she realised he was there and he returned it, coming to sit with her.

“Hi,” she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder, allowing herself to sink into his embrace, feeling his arms wrap around her waist and pull her in close. Her eyes fluttered closed for the briefest of seconds as he kissed her on the forehead. When they opened again, she sighed. “I never thought I would end up here again.”

“Yeah?” he asked, looking out the window with her, at the rocks that were floating by, some of the last remaining parts of Earth, and the never-ending inkiness of the night. It was horrible seeing the world like that, a wreck, a ruin and as much as he hated it, the fact that Jemma was there, it just made things better. That she was there, with him. Alive. Safe.

“I just… I still love the stars, I still love space. They remind me of home, of dad, of _you_.” The words bought him back to the present as she continued, then she sighed. “But I don’t like being here. So far away from them, both spatially and temporally.”

“I know,” he tried to reassure her. He wasn’t as close to his mum like she was when it came to her dad, but he was still pretty damn close to her, and he missed her each day. He wasn’t even sure if she knew that he was alive. “But we’re going to get back there.”

“We are?” Jemma asked, a hint of uncertainty in her voice. He was still unsure of what she had been subjected to when she had been here, Daisy telling him Jemma had been taken by the Kree almost immediately, and that they hadn’t heard anything from her. That the first time that Daisy even knew that she was alive was when she herself had been captured by Kasius. The very thought of the Kree made his stomach twist, that someone could do what he had done to her.

Jemma tilted her head towards him, her eyes wide as she took in his face, savouring ever second of this moment that she could. She didn’t want to lose him, not again after everything, and she wasn’t going to. The cosmos wasn’t going to separate them, not again.

“Of course,” he told her, smiling. “We’re going to go home and we’re going to get married, and we’re gonna find that cottage that you love so much in Perthshire, and we’re gonna make it our own, we’re gonna make it our home.”

“Perthshire?” she asked.

He nodded. “Do you… do you want to? Move there together?”

She didn’t even need to think about what he was asking her. She just nodded. “Of course.” Because there was nothing more that she wanted than to settle down with him in Scotland, to have a life with him.

“We can make it our own,” he began, imaging what life would be like in Perthshire with Jemma, and he pulled her closer, his smile growing even larger as the idea began to take shape. “We could have a lab in our basement, work from there. You could have your breakfast nook, the wide-open house you’ve always wanted.”

“The one that would let the light in?” she asked, forgetting that she had made that video message when she was on Maveth. She had decided then that she wanted an open house with large windows, that would let all the sunlight they could in so that she would never have to live without it again.

But, it seemed, that Fitz had remembered.

“That’s the one,” he told her and watched as her smile grew even wider, tears glistening in her eyes. “And we’re have chairs and blankets and a telescope outside, in the back garden, so we can watch the stars together. And you can teach me them, all about them. But from Earth, with each other.”

“I would love that,” she told him, leaning up and allowing herself to kiss him. It was still something that she loved doing, the sensation just as thrilling as the first time that they had kissed, it still caused fluttering in her stomach. She would never tire of it. They pulled apart, resting their foreheads against each other, Fitz stealing soft kisses, nothing more than pecks on the lips, every couple of minutes, until Jemma spoke again. “Have you stopped believing that we’re cursed? That the bloody cosmos wants us apart?” She didn’t have to say it, but she liked teasing him about this. And the way his eyes lit up, she knew that he didn’t mind either.

Fitz laughed, these being the last words that he would expect from Jemma. “I have,” he told her reaching up and brushing his hand down the side of her face. “I… I told you, I had it in my speech.”

“The proposal?” she asked.

He nodded.

“Tell me it. Say it again. I want… I want to hear it.”

He nodded again, and then smiled at her, cupping her face with his hand, feeling as she leaned into it. "I've missed you so much. I've spent six months locked up in an off-the-books military prison, not to mention 80 years frozen in space, all just hoping to find you. And here you are. You know, I realized something. The universe can't stop us. 'Cause we have crossed galaxies, we travelled through time, we survived the bottom of the Atlantic just so we could be together. Now, a love like that, that is stronger than any curse, and you and I, we are unstoppable together. I... I don't wanna live another day without you. So, Jemma Simmons, will you marry me?" He pulled a box out of his pocket when he asked the question, a ring glistening inside it.

She was wide eyed and crying, her shoulders shaking as she cried, nodding again and again, despite having already asked him, despite him already having said yes. He took the ring from the box, sliding it on her finger before trying to wipe away her tears, ignoring his own and pulling her in close, kissing her once more.

But it was something more than just a simple kiss.

It was the beginning of the next stage of their lives, a new start, a new hope. It symbolised so much, it was just so much more than a simple kiss.

It was a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I will never stop writing post 5x06 fic
> 
> Title from Rewrite The Stars from The Greatest Showman Soundtrack.


End file.
